A plug connector with a casing is known from DE 10 2013 205 447 A1. The plug connector casing comprises a main body made of plastic, with an interior contact chamber to accommodate an electrical plug contact element. The plug connector casing also includes a casing lock that is guided for movement relative to the main body along a plugging direction of the plug connector. The casing lock may be provided in the form of a securing mechanism, for example. The casing lock itself, which forms a so-called CPA (Connection Position Assurance) or is a part thereof, is intended to ensure that the plug connector casing and a socket (casing) are correctly interlocked. The CPA can confirm that the plug connection is correctly locked and prevent the plug connection or lock from being unintentionally disconnected. Even though this may ensure that the plug connection functions reliably, a way is still needed to dependably hold to the plug connector casing an electric cable leading into the plug contact element.
One possibility that has proven itself in practice is to secure the cable with a cable tie that surrounds the cable and attaches it to the plug connector casing. However, affixing a cable tie to the plug connector casing is difficult and strenuous, resulting in long installation cycle times. Furthermore, structural aspects result in a certain degree of fluctuation in the mounted strength of the cable tie. The only way to remove the cable tie is to destroy it.
Another way to secure cables is proposed in EP 2 458 690 B1, for example. This publication describes how an electric cable is held on a plug connector casing by a multi-part cable bracket, but the casing does not have a displaceable casing lock. One disadvantage of this solution is that the multi-part structure of the cable bracket impedes the production and installation of the plug connector and/or its casing.